


Riding the Wedding Waves

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Canon Divergence - The Sign of Three, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Maybe a smidge of plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Tease, Top John, a dash of fluff, a sprinkle of angst, and a heap of smut, bottomlock, slight plot, the anon asked for johnlock smut, top!John, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you weren’t specific about what kind of smut or who the top was Ima just write what I would want out of a smut fic. </p><p>Description: On the menu today we have Smut Noodles with Fluff sauce and a light sprinkling of Angst and Pining. </p><p>Enjoy <3</p><p>======</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Wedding Waves

**Author's Note:**

> this was by anon request on my tumblr blog @devil-in-a-halo

Sherlock was getting dressed for John’s wedding. “Into battle” he whispered to himself as he took the suit from the hook inside his closet. 

As he met John the the groom’s room at the venue for the wedding Sherlock couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming the body of his best mate. John’s arse looked fantastic in this suit. “Sherlock” 

Sherlock didn’t hear his named called as his eyes were glued to John’s arse as he tried to calculate the equation that would make the curve. 

“SHERLOCK!” John barked turning to glare at his friend. 

“Sorry. What?” 

“I said, I can’t tie this bloody bow tie” 

“Oh, yes.” Sherlock stepped up behind John to reach around him and tie his tie from the reflection in the mirror. He would have himself believing that he didn’t just tie the bow tie like this so he could be closer to John’s perfect arse. In seconds the bow was tied and Sherlock was stepping away with a tent in his pants. “Are you ready John?” 

John looked thoughtful for a moment before opening and closing his mouth a few times. “Sherlock, I have a question, and I know this might be obvious for you but It isn’t for me, Sherlock, do you love me?”

“Of course i Love you John you are my best friend. Some would say my only friend.” 

John smiled “Well I know that much. But I mean, in the way I love Mary.”

_Mary. Marry Mary Marry Mary. All he ever talks about is Mary. Well Mary isn’t that great you know. She is a liar. She treats you terrible John._

_“_ You're talking about romance. Sentiment. You know I don’t do that sort of thing. _”  
_

But even as he said the words he couldn’t quite believe himself. He felt for John something that he had far less experience with than he would lead on. He had separated mind and body so long he forgot what it was like to have them walking hand in hand. 

“Right, right of course you don’t.” He turned around and Sherlock caught sight of a sad look on his face. _Why is John sad? Does he not want to marry Mary? Is he in love with me?_

 **He is just playing with you Sherlock** He heard his brother's voice in his head **_How could he love someone as stupid as you?_**

He shook his head to clear out the voice. John started toward the door. 

“Time to start this then.” 

“John wait.” His voice strained and rough. John turned to look at him. The army doctor was not expecting his best friend to throw themselves at him and pull him into a tight hug. Nevertheless John turned into the hug and pressed his forehead into Sherlock’s steady chest. To his surprise he felt a rapid heart beat in his head that he was sure wasn’t his. He looked up at Sherlock to see his pupils dilate. **Doesn’t believe in it my arse.**  John thought to himself. Pulling his arms free of the taller man’s embrace he placed his hands on his long slender neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Melting into the kiss the brunette pulled John closer to his body. 

“Don’t marry her John” He whispered when their lips finally parted “I couldn’t live if you chose her.” 

John’s head fell back to Sherlock’s chest. He had to choose between the Man that saved his life, and the Woman who saved it after Sherlock left. But it all lead back to Sherlock. “I couldn’t choose anyone over you Sherlock. It’s unfair really. No one compares to you.” 

The smile that spread on the taller man’s face was dazzling, a mega watt smile that John wanted to see forever. 

“Isn’t it a tradition that the groom-to-be is taken to a strip club before he weds? Our night didn’t seem to have any strippers... Mind if I remedy that?” 

The smirks that graced both their faces were a sight to behold. “By all means.” 

Sherlock pointed John toward the sofa as he walked around locking the doors that lead into the room. “We don’t have any music but that means you’ll never be off beat.” John said to Sherlock’s soon to be unclothed back. Turning back to the man he never thought he would get Sherlock stretched his lips into a smile before placing himself right in front of John only two paces away. 

He started with the patterned silver tie around his neck. Tossing it to John playfully, with his expert reflexes John caught the tie easily and smiled at the man in front of him. 

Next to go was the suit coat which, out of habit, Sherlock carefully placed over the back of a chair a few steps away. While standing at the chair he toed off his shoes. Facing John again he quickly unbuttoned and discarded his vest before moving his hands to slowly unbutton his white shirt. When he got to the final button he turned around so that his bare back would be shown first. 

He dropped the shirt from his arms exposing his muscled and scarred back. John let out a small gasp. Sherlock, not wanting to ruin the moment, turned quickly giving John an eyeful of his long deliciously pale torso.

Running a hand through his hair and mussing it up. He bit and licked at his lips to draw attention to them; Before snaking a hand down his chest to pop the button on his trousers. Pulling his zipper down almost painfully slow, his trousers finally dropped to the ground. Standing there in just his pants and socks. He turned his back to John again as he bent down to remove his socks. When he was done he turned back to face John and finally took in the effect he had on the man. 

John’s face was flushed his eyes open wide with dilated pupils. He palmed the tent in his trousers slowly almost absentmindedly. 

Sherlock took the few steps he need to be right in front of John. Straddling the blond’s lap Sherlock began to grind against him. John let out a guttural moan. Placing his hands on Sherlock’s back to hold him in place he brought his mouth to his exposed collarbone and nipped at him lightly. “John!” Left Sherlock’s lips in a breathy whisper.”I want you to fuck me John.” He groaned into the man’s ear as he ground just right. 

“Bloody hell Sherlock”

“Please John,” The man whined “I know you packed it in your honeymoon bag which is still in here.” 

John thrust up against Sherlock’s arse. “Fuck, yes, Sherlock go get the lube.” 

Sherlock hummed in happiness as he dug through the bag to locate the lubricant. Pulling the small bottle from the bag he quickly made his way back over to the sofa. He discarded his briefs in a hasty manner before straddling John again. Opening the bottle he poured some out onto his fingers and rubbed them around his entrance. When he felt relaxed enough he slid a finger all the way in. He knew it would burn but he relished in it. 

He was worked up to three fingers soon enough and was moaning loud enough for John to place his hand over his mouth. “I’m ready, John I’m ready,” 

John unzipped his trousers and pushed his pants out of the way exposing his long thick cock. Sherlock moaned at the sight. Taking more lube and slicking up John’s cock he sunk down on it with no hesitation. “Fuck, fuck, Sherlock.” 

John could tell as soon as he was sheathed inside Sherlock’s wet _tight_ heat he wasn’t going to last long. WIth a shuttering sigh Sherlock lifted himself up and dropped down. Even if he tried John will never forget the amazing sound that ripped from the gorgeous man. That sound alone made it even harder for him not to cum like a teenage boy. 

“Sherlock- I, I’m not going to last.” 

“Oh John!” Sherlock cried out, He crashed his lips to the mans below him. His legs worked harder than they ever had before. Everytime he dropped down he hit his prostate with a harsh force. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! I’m going to come"

“Sherlock! I can’t-”

“John I’m so close! Ah- Just. A. Little. Longer.”  Each word punctuated with a drop of Sherlock into John’s lap. Grabbing Sherlock’s leaking prick jacking it in time to the drops. He came over John’s hand and chest staining his suit. Opposite from before he reached orgasm silently. John didn’t blink as he watched Sherlock arch into him and clamp down on the throbbing, aching cock inside him. He wanted to remember everything about the first time he make Sherlock Holmes come. 

So enthralled was he by the great consulting detective he almost missed his own orgasm.Coming with a groan of satisfaction he laid his head back on the sofa. 

When Sherlock’s breathing returned to normal he pulled off of John’s softened cock.  He chuckled to himself quietly as he gathered his clothes and put them aside to put on when he cleaned up. “There is a back up Jacket in the closet and a new tie in there as well. You will have to figure out what to do with your trousers.” With that he slipped into the bathroom to clean himself up. 

After a moment John finally got up and removed his jacket and tie and found the new ones in the closet. I looked at his trousers to assess the damage. **something a wet flannel could fix**  He thinks walking in the direction of the bathroom. 

He wasn’t expecting to see Sherlock inserting a plain black butt-plug into his stretched hole. “I don’t want to have to redo the prep later” He said answering John’s unasked question. Shrugging it off he grabbed a flannel and wt it under the tap. Managing to wipe off enough of the come and lube so it looked half decent he gave up and went to change out of his come stained jacket. 

Just as Sherlock had finished redressing a knock was heard at the door. John answered it; Mrs. Hudson, Greg, and Mary stood at the door. If it wasn’t apparent by the appearance of the two men the smell that came out of the room gave a clear indicator about what had happened. 

“John Hamish Watson what the bloody hell is going on here?” Mary exploded 

“Well, Mary, Um, I think we need to talk.”

“You have sex with a man, Sherlock bloody Holmes, at OUR wedding and you want to have a wee chat? Fuck you John Watson.” She stormed away still in her wedding gown. 

“Oh John!” Mrs. Hudson hugged him before pulling away to slap him on the back of the head “You could have done this before we had to pay for the wedding.”

“So you two eh?” Greg gave a cheeky wink “I always thought you made a cute couple.” He clapped John on the shoulder. “Good luck mate.”

Sherlock stood behind him happily watching the people that mattered most to him accept their relationship. John turned to smile at him and he pulled the shorter man into a kiss. 

Because he was free to do that now. 

John was finally his. 


End file.
